Who needs a movie when you got home videos?
by Wormhole
Summary: A version of Atlantis where the team were allowed to bring their pets. Mcshweir Vision Series: 'Wraith ‘n’ Seek' now being posted.
1. Prologue

Authors notes: 

1) Again thank you to Suzotchka for taken her time out to Beta read this for me, much appreciated.

2) This was a quick fic I couldn't resist, after talking about the team/cast pets online.

3) Maybe one of many adventures.

**Who needs a movie when you got home videos? **

Sheppard and McKay walked into the media room to find the sofa covered with claw holes and the popcorn Sheppard had ready for movie night all over the floor. "MCKAY! I told you to keep that Cat under control." At the sound of the Colonels voice the cat shot out from his hiding place and ran out the door.

McKay grabbed him and picked him up before he could escape. "Hey, what else is he supposed to do considering he's stuck in doors all day?"

Elizabeth walked in with Sedge and the Cat swore at the Dog. "You really need to get that Cat under Control Rodney."

"Not you too. Fine I'll lock him in my quarters for now."

As Rodney turned to leave, the cat struggled to get out of Rodney's grasp and succeed landing heavily on the floor. Within seconds Sedge chased the Cat down the hallway both Elizabeth and Rodney shouting at their pets as they went.

Rodney looked at Elizabeth as they chased after them. "I need to keep my Cat under control?"

Sheppard looked on in amusement as did Ronon and Teyla as Rodney and Elizabeth ran past them. "You know guys, after this chase is over watching those two on home video tonight will be much better then watching a movie." Both Ronon and Teyla agreed.

Elizabeth and Rodney ended up in the Jumper Bay looking for their pets after having chased them nearly all over the city. The people in the control room had gotten used to this constant every day interruptions. At one point Rodney's cat had even managed to activate the Gate by walking over the panels.

They had been calling for their pets for over and hour when finally Rodney spotted his cat peering out of one of the Puddle Jumper windows looking all-innocent. They walked over to the Jumper and Sedge appeared on the roof wagging her tale. Rodney grunted at her as he walked into the Jumper to retrieve his cat. Elizabeth could hear Rodney talking to his cat as he walked back out holding him in his arms. Elizabeth called Sedge down from the roof and she complied. Elizabeth then turned to Rodney. "Maybe we should put tracers on their collars to make it easier for us to find them."

"Nah, where's the fun in that."

**The End.**


	2. Scene One: Act One

**Author's notes**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Maybe I should stick with humour lol.**

**At the requests of the readers here's more.**

* * *

Carson walked into the infirmary after taking a two-day shore leave and saw the empty cage, which once contained his mice. "Nurse do you know what happened to the mice I had locked up?" 

"Yes Colonel Sheppard asked to borrow them. He said McKay needed them for a science experiment. He promised to bring them back in one piece."

"Oh did he now? Don't suppose he cared to mention what kind of experiment?"

"Umm he said something about opposites attract."

"The opposites… Oh he wouldn't."

"Doctor?"

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Carson quickly made his way to the science block and bumped into Zelenka. 

"Radek, do you know were I might find McKay or even Sheppard?"

"No, sorry Doctor I've got no idea."

"Okay, thanks Radek."

Leaving the science lab he tried the Control Room.

* * *

Sedge saw him enter the office before Elizabeth had noticed and starting barking with excitement. 

"Elizabeth sorry to interrupt, you wouldn't happen to know where I might find McKay or Sheppard would you?"

Elizabeth looked up from her work. "No sorry Carson I think they're on leave today along with half the Military crew. Why what's up?"

"My mice have gone missing from the Infirmary. The nurse said Sheppard had taken them, as McKay needed to use them for a science experiment. I'm only guessing this science experiment has something to do with Rodney's Cat."

Suddenly there was a scream from the Control Room. Elizabeth and Carson looked up just in time to see a small brown furry animal run by the entrance of her office closely followed by a much larger furry one. In hot pursuit were McKay and Sheppard.

Elizabeth got up from her chair and ran out to yell at the retreating pair. "McKay, Sheppard what the hell are you two playing at!"

At the sound of her voice both men skidded to a halt to see Elizabeth and Carson standing in the doorway to her office. Carson with his arms folded and Elizabeth with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

Rodney stood nervously and roughly pushed John forward. "This was your idea, you can explain."

John stepped back and repeated Rodney's actions. "My idea he's your cat."

"Would one of you just explain for crying out loud? Sheppard who gave you permission to take Carson's mice?"

John quickly pointed a finger in Rodney's direction. "McKay did."

Elizabeth turned and locked her evil eyes on him.

"Hey don't look at me. Sheppard wanted to play Mouse Trap. I thought he meant the Board Game, I had no idea he meant for real."

Carson tried not to laugh; he had to turn round so not to face Rodney in order to hold it back. As he turned he could see Elizabeth was trying not to laugh as well. 'Only Rodney could get the wrong end of the stick.' She thought.

"Well you two had better round this up before tonight and don't think I don't know about those home movie videos."

Sheppard gulped. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

McKay looked at Sheppard. "What home-movie videos?"

**TBC**

**Oh, sorry everyone I couldn't resist leaving it their lol. DON'T PANIC! I promise the mice won't be harmed in the follow-up.**


	3. Scene One: Act Two

"I can't believe you have been showing bloopers of me and Elizabeth behind our backs."

"Oh come on Rodney, it was only a bit of light entertainment to boost moral. Got to admit we did keep some classics. There's a good one of you falling off the platform into the water after slipping on Sedges mess that got good ratings."

"Hey that wasn't funny, I nearly knocked myself out doing that. I take it you picked up the footage from the security cameras."

"Yeap, got it in one."

"Maybe we could use the cameras to locate our two runaways considering Elizabeth made us lose them stopping us like that."

"Might speed things up a bit, as we only have till tonight, which is in 2 hours. Come on I know the best place."

Half hour later McKay and Sheppard ended up walking around the living quarters and stopped when they heard a light meow.

"McKay did you here that?"

"Yes sounds like it was coming from around the corner."

Running round the corner Sheppard spotted them "Quick over here."

Rodney grabbed his cat but John wasn't quick enough to grab the mouse. "Quick before the mouse escapes through the air… arghh no to late. McKay, were does that air duct lead to?"

McKay checked his pad with his free hand? "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?"

"Elizabeth is going to kill us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it leads into her quarters."

"You're right we're dead. Come on we got to get it out before she turns in for the night."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I got the gene, I can override the lock."

"We could get seriously reprimanded for breaking and entering, if we get caught."

"She doesn't need to find out. Come on McKay how long do you think we've been watching those home movie videos without the two of you knowing. Actually I wouldn't mind finding out how Elizabeth knew, thought I'd covered my tracks?"

"Well you better cover your tracks well with this one."

John ran his hand over the locking system and the doors opened for him. "Wait here, warn me over the radio if she's coming."

"Okay."

Rodney stood for what seemed like ages waiting for Sheppard to come out. He heard banging again from inside the room figuring he had missed the mouse for the 100th time. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Rodney looked at his watch. "Geez is that the time already." He tapped his earpiece. "Sheppard… incoming." Rodney then hid round the corner out of site.

Elizabeth entered her room and set her laptop on her desk.

John backed up into the shadows and hoped Sedge wouldn't give him away. 'God I'm so dead.' John half closed his eyes when he realised she was getting ready for bed.

Having got ready she clambered into her covers.

An hour later Sedge who was sitting on the end of the bed spotted John creeping out of the shadows. She lifted her head and her ears went back as curiosity peaked

John crept closer. Looking at the dog as he did, keeping a finger on his lips to try and pursued her to keep quiet. He continued to search Elizabeth's room for the little rodent. He was grateful for the faint glow coming from the moon outside the windows, which illuminated the room clear enough for him to see.

John didn't need to look very far. The rodent appeared from underneath her bed and shot straight up into the covers and disappeared before John could grab it. "Damn."

**TBC**

I know I'm rotten to you all. I was going to end the last chapter with this one but what can I say.


	4. Scene One: Act Three

**Author's notes**: I know I done it again. Sorry I just can't resist cliff hangers. Well, attempted cliff hangers (:D).

* * *

John didn't need to look very far. The rodent appeared from underneath her bed and shot straight up into the covers and disappeared before John could grab it. "Damn." 

Before John could think of a way to get it without disturbing Elizabeth his radio crackled into life. "Sheppard this is Beckett, I forgot to tell you about the mice whatever happens don't let them bite yo…."

John quickly covered up the mic and whispered back to Beckett. "Pipe down will you Carson…" Sedge barked at this stage as she saw the mouse move under the covers. Out of the corner of his eye John saw Elizabeth stir from all the noise.

"John was that Sedge I just heard, where are you?"

"You mustn't tell anyone but I'm in Elizabeth's room."

"Elizabeth's room, what on earth are you doing there this time of… oh god you two aren't… John that's."

"Carson slow down, it's not what you think. I'm trying to get the mouse out, it escaped into the air duct leading into her room and if she finds out its here she will kill Rodney and me. I'm in even more of a sticky situation now it's under her covers… wait why shouldn't they bite anyone?"

**TBC**


	5. Scene One: Act Four

"Because the bite could be deadly. I injected them with the retrovirus ages ago, when we did the early tests. Nothing seemed to happen but after we got the results back we found that their DNA had mutated."

"In what way?"

"Similar to that of the Iratus bug."

"I hate those bugs."

"The mice might look and act normal, but in reality they are a completely new species. The results also showed a poisonous toxin in its bloodstream, which could be passed on if it bites."

John's face turned white when he heard the news. What started out as an impractical game has suddenly became rather serious.

"John, your only choice to get it out is to wake Elizabeth carefully for her sake if not your own."

John didn't need to be told twice and shook Elizabeth by the shoulder. "Elizabeth you need to wake up."

No response. John tried harder. "Elizabeth."

"Carson she's not waking up, if I try too roughly the mouse might get aggravated and bite her."

"You got to try something John… Oh crap. I just remembered of course she wouldn't wake up easy."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I gave her some sleeping pills the other day to help her get some sleep."

"Oh, great you mean to tell me I've been skulking around this room for the past hour and a half trying to catch this blinking rodent of yours when she's been out like a log the whole time."

"You could look at it like that."

"So how on earth do I wake her up with out upsetting the house guest? It might react if I just pull the covers back to catch it."

"I can't help you with that one son."

"Oh well only one thing for it then at least I've got an excuse for what I'm about to do.

"John."

"When in rome." With that John lent down to kiss her.

**TBC**


	6. Reality Check

Back in the real world everyone in the media room was watching the scenes unfold on screen. At this point they all started whistling simultaneously all except John and Elizabeth. However John began encouraging them by starting a countdown from five the minute the same John on screen lent down for the kiss. Elizabeth started to go red in the face, she was glad she was sitting in the front row next to him and it was dark otherwise everyone would have seen. Even Sedge was joining in by barking her head off.

She can't believe she let John talk her into filming the missing scene for his home made move video of the recent event.

The minute they reached number two the lights turned on and the alarms started ringing and a chorus of "Oh come on." As the screen was turned off.

The technician's voice came in over the radio. "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Followed by one of the men shouting, "we're just getting to the best bit. "

Elizabeth got up and quickly made for the exit. "Sorry boys, duty calls. Call it a commercial break." With that everyone got up and followed her out moaning.

**TBC**

**Authors Notes**. Not what you expected? You may have noticed a few changes. I made these in an attempt to turn this in to a story for you all and for it fit in with the title - please read and review thanks.

Transmission to resume soon. :D


	7. Excursion

**Author's notes:** Just a little side story for you all.

* * *

On patrol Rodney moved quietly through the darkened forest and stopped when he heard the cracking of a twig. "Ronon is that you?" 

Rodney stopped moving when he got no answer and cautiously did a 60-degree turn to checkout his surroundings.

Suddenly something big and hairy rushed him. In his haste Rodney fumbled with his P-90 in attempt to stop the oncoming threat, but as he raised his weapon to fire Ronon called out to him to 'stop'. Rodney froze at those words only to be manhandled to the ground the beast. "Arghhh, get it off of me!"

"Relax Rodney she's only playing."

Ronon managed to persuade the beast off him with some leafs for food.

Rodney picked himself up off the ground and rubbed off the dirt from his uniform. "What is it? It looks like a Chimpanzee only somewhat larger."

"Funny you should say that - we actually call them Chim's. They were native to my planet; we relocated them here during the Wraith threat. I was hoping to find one to bring back with us."

"You're not seriously thinking about bringing that Chim back to Atlantis?

"Why not? You've got your Cat, Weir's got her dog and Carson's got his turtles what's wrong with one more pet?

"The size for one, it'll wreck the joint."

"Like your cat hasn't already."

Rodney was about to return the insult when he saw John, Teyla and Elizabeth come back from the survey expedition. He walked over to them. "Hey find anything interesting?"

Sheppard looked on with curiosity as the Chim followed him. "Nope, the message we got about the ZPM turned out to be a false lead. I see you've found a new friend."

"Nope not mine, Ronon's." With that he got a slap on the back from the Chim and he stumbled forward. "He wants to bring it back home with us."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Ronon. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well I can't see a problem with that."

Rodney was dumfound when Elizabeth said that. "You've got to be kidding me."

The Chim pulled Rodney into a tight hug and lifted him over her shoulder. As the team headed back to the Stargate the Chim made off in the other direction. Rodney yelled, "RONON!"

Ronon just laughed "Looks like she has other plans."

The team burst out laughing.

* * *

After having retrieved Rodney. John let the others step through the Gate first, before he and Elizabeth followed John quickly blocked her path. "You know it's not to late to change the next scene of the movie."

"Not a chance." With that she pushed him through.


	8. Scene One: Act Five

**Movie continued:**

He got half way down when Sedge began barking, not at him but at the mouse.

Interrupted, John turned to see what upset Sedge and saw movement under the covers; this in turn woke Elizabeth and to her surprise saw John's face hovering above her.

John didn't realize this when he quickly turned back to finish what he was about to start only to get a pillow in the face for it. "Don't even think about it, you sneaky bug… Ouch, what the." Elizabeth quickly pulled up her right knee when she felt a sting above the ankle and found two small puncture marks...

* * *

**Media Room:**

At this point all those expecting the kiss tossed popcorn in John and Elizabeth direction. The pair of them ducked as the movie continued playing.

* * *

...John saw it too and he could hear Carson muttering on the other end of the mic. He had forgotten he had left the channel open. "John, please don't tell me Elizabeth has just been bitten by the mouse? I said wake her up carefully."

The minute Elizabeth heard the word mouse from Carson she quickly scrambled out of bed and took up a position behind John and whispered in his ear the same time Carson finished of his last sentence. "Please tell me that's not what's in my bed? I told you to catch it before tonight."

Before he could answer either question Carson spoke to him again. "John did it bite her?"

John replied to both answers together. "The answer is yes to both of you. Carson I'm bringing Elizabeth down to you, I'll get Rodney to fish the mouse out from under the cover…. Oh no, I forgot Rodney's been waiting outside this whole time." With that they left the room only to find Rodney sleeping up against the wall opposite her door with his cat curled up in a ball on his lap.

John looked up at the security camera and pointed it to Elizabeth. "I'm glad that one is still working." He activated his earpiece. "Zelenka hit the red will you? Security camera outside Elizabeth's room."

John got a whinge from Zelenka at the other end in Czech knowing he had just woken him up and then he heard him laughing his head of.

"John don't wake them yet. The last thing we want is another mouse chase with his cat. You stay here and catch it before it hurts anyone else. I'll make it to the infirmary ok on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yes, besides Sedge will be with me."

"Ok, but I'll have Carson meet you half way just to be on the safe side."

"Ok if it'll make you feel better."

**TBC**


	9. Scene One: Act Six

Elizabeth felt fine to begin with as she made her way down to the infirmary with Sedge. She was almost halfway there when she suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. She leaned onto the wall for support. Her ankle felt like it was burning up. She took a quick look at it and saw that it was red raw. She could hear someone coming and hoped it was Beckett coming to her aid. 'Just in time' she thought as her vision blurred and she lost her balance collapsing onto the floor.

Sedge was with her and started to lick her face to rouse her but it wasn't working. She started whining getting concerned. Hearing the footsteps, she looked up just in time to see Lorne walking past the corridor adjoining to it. Sedge started barking and ran after him.

Lorne walked back to his quarters after a late night poker game with his team. He was counting his winnings of food bars, had he looked down the side corridor when he passed it he would have noticed that Elizabeth was unconscious on the floor. Instead he continued to his room.

It was only when he heard Sedge pounding down the corridor full speed and barking at him, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Hey, okay Sedge you caught me red handed with the food bars. Wait why are you up this time of night where's Elizabeth?"

Sedge started pulling at his trouser leg in the direction she wanted him to move.

**Okay, last chapter for now… I'm moving too quickly with this one my other story is getting left behind. Let me know what you all think of it so far? Oh and anyone interested in a Scene Two (Another story) when this one is done?**


	10. Scene One: Act Seven

"You want to show me something? Hey come on then?"

They made it back to the side corridor and he could see Elizabeth lying flat out on the floor in her pyjamas. He activated his earpiece and rushed over to her. "This is Major Lorne I need a medical team stat corridor C2 Dr. Weir is down."

Carson's voice came of his mic. "I hear you Major I'm almost there. If you can bring her towards me we need to get her to the infirmary stat."

"Understood." With that Lorne lifted her up in his arms and ran towards the direction of the infirmary and indeed he meet Carson not far away.

Carson quickly felt her forehead and found she was burning up. "We don't have much time we need to get her back quick."

The Doctor pulled out a syringe. "I need to give her this before we move. It should slow the poison down."

"Poison?"

"Yes, she's been poisoned by a mouse bite, it's spreading through her system quicker then I expected."

"A mouse bite?"

He injected the substance into her arm. "It's a long story. We are lucky you found her in time."

"Don't thank me, thank Sedge."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping next to her it took a while for her vision to clear. 

She heard barking and looked round to find Sedge sitting in the chair next to her.

She moved her right arm to stroke her around the ear.

At that point Carson, John and his team came into view along with Major Lorne.

"Thought we lost you for a moment their lass."

"I'm glad you found me in time."

"It wasn't me, Lorne found you thanks to Sedge. Had she not taken action we would have lost you by the time I reached you. The poison had acted faster then I thought."

**THANK YOU FOR WATCHING**

The Deadly Game of Cat and Mouse

"Next time on Mcshweir Vision: Wraith 'n' Seek"

**Credits**

Producer: Major. Marcus Lorne

Assistant Producers: Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex

Writers: Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Rodney McKay.

SFX: Dr. Radek Zelenka

As the cast list rolled up everyone started to leave the Media Room.

John walked out with Elizabeth and whispered to her. "I can't believe you invited 90 percent of the expedition team to watch that."

"Well consider it payback for all the other shows you watched without myself and Rodney. Also for not catching the mouse on time."

"I wouldn't talk to Rodney about payback."

"Why not?"

"Because he had a $100 bet with Zelenka on that kiss and lost."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as the alarms started ringing again. "Just as well Prince Charming that we don't have security cameras in our rooms. Otherwise that would have given the game away." She winked at him as the technicians voice came in over the radio.

She left John standing there with his mouth wide-open.

**Here you go, last chapter of 'this' story ahead of schedule. Took me sometime to rack my brains for another. **

**Wraith 'n' Seek coming soon.**

**Just want to quickly say thank you for the reviews, also to say thanks to Athena's Owl for spotting the error. That's a Wrap for now but** **please do come again for Wraith 'n' Seek.**


	11. Scene Two: Act One

_**Author's notes:** Welcome to the next instalment 'Wraith 'n' Seek'. Big thanks too Jenwryn for Beta Reading this for me and I hope you all like it. Enjoy._

* * *

John's team emerged through the wormhole laughing in hysterics; at least, all except Rodney. He stepped through seconds later, covered from head to foot in thick mud. 

Elizabeth walked over to them with an amused look on her face, as she took in Rodney's image. "What happened to you?"

"I missed the sign saying muddy swamp ahead and fell in." With that he walked off back to his quarters, sulking. As he walked there to clean up, the lights suddenly went out and the backups came on. "Oh great, what now?" He tapped his earpiece but he only got static. So he made his way back to the Control Room.

Once he arrived, what he saw shocked him.

He spotted a Wraith making for the right exit above the stairs, whilst another in the middle had his left hand around Elizabeth's throat and his right getting ready to feed on her. Sedge was barking wildly.

The two guards who were stationed there in the Gateroom, had been shot down by Wraith stunners and it appeared that the personnel had abandoned their posts.

Even though he was covered in dry mud, McKay was still kitted out for an off-world trip. He took hold of his P-90 at the bottom of the stairs and aimed for the Wraith. He fired the mud coated P-90 but nothing happened, all he saw was mud pour out the barrel of the gun. He cursed under his breath.

At this point Sedge began growling, as the Wraith's hand drew nearer to Elizabeth's chest, her eyes full of fear.

**TBC**

Interested - do you want more?


	12. Scene Two: Act Two

**Author's notes:** Thanks for the reviews - sorry wolf63 I already had the next chapter planned out. But I'm sure you will like it. Enjoy.

* * *

McKay ran towards them with hopes of stopping the Wraith in time - only to find Sedge had beaten him to it. She had jumped up and bitten what is, to a human, the most painful part of the body, 'the groin'. Surprisingly it worked, the Wraith hissed and let go of his grip, giving Elizabeth enough time to break away and stumble down towards Rodney. 

McKay pulled Elizabeth behind him and moved her back towards the Gate, close to where a fallen guard lay. He bent down and retrieved the clean P-90 from him as the Wraith advanced towards them. By this time Sedge had joined them and McKay opened fire riddling the Wraith with a dozen or so bullets after which he finally fell. He then turned to face Elizabeth. "Are you ok?"

"I am thanks to you and Sedge."

"How did the two Wraith get in?"

"The Gate had activated the minute the Ancient computers completely went down. Having lost the shield we were powerless to stop anyone from coming through, I told the personnel to leave before too many people got hurt."

"I'm surprised they knew it was down."

At this point John, Teyla and Ford came running in with two guards. "The power's down and we heard gunshots, what happened?"

Rodney pointed out the Wraith now lying at the bottom of the stairs. "That's what happened and there is still another on the loose."

McKay watched as John immediately sprang into action, telling one of the guards with him to round up some men and track it down, and asking the other to guard the Control Room, while he took it upon himself to become Elizabeth's bodyguard. _'Not that it wasn't a little too__late; _thought Rodney, before saying, "Look I'm going to the Power Room to see what the problem is and to see if I can get things back up and running before we get anymore uninvited guests."

John looked at him, "Good thinking, Rodney."

"Umm, I could use an escort."

"Right, sorry, yeah. Teyla would you…?"

"Of course. Lead the way, Rodney."

"Actually, I was kinda hoping, if you don't mind Elizabeth, to borrow Sedge."

"Am I not to your liking Doctor?" Asked Teyla.

"What? No, it's not that, you're more then welcome to... It's just she can probably sense the Wraith coming before we even hear him."

"Ok. Just take care of her, Rodney."

"Will do."

--------

McKay and Teyla reached the Power Room without any problems from the other Wraith. Shining his torch into the room helped with the little backup lighting they had installed. Rodney placed his head in his hands when he saw the damage. "I don't believe it; someone has completely ripped out the wires connected to the ZPM drive system - it's going to take hours to fix."

"Can you get the shield to the Gate fixed before then?"

"I think so, that's if I can get the secondary systems back up and running. But that still doesn't explain the loss of communication with the radios."

"Maybe that is the Wraith's doing and the power problem could be sabotage from one of our own kind?"

"Possibly. Teyla, can you let Doctor Weir and the others know what has happened? And if you find Zelenka, or any other scientist, on the way, preferably _not_ Kavanagh, could you please ask them to come and give me a hand?"

"Will do."

With that Teyla left him to his work.

Rodney was busy fixing the ZPM drive system, when suddenly he heard a faint meow coming from the corner of the room. At first he thought he had imagined it and continued working. That was until he noticed Sedge had found something of interest to bark at. Eventually Rodney got fed up with the constant barking and tossed one of his tools onto the floor. He found it difficult enough trying to work with mud-caked hands. "For pete's sake, I'm trying to concentrate."

He got up and walked over to her and saw she was barking at something hiding behind a box. He looked round, only to find out that it was his cat. His eyes widened as realisation dawned as to what happened here and it made him do a double take between his cat and the wires. "Oh crap."

**TBC**


	13. Scene Two: Act Three

Rodney quickly ran out into the corridor to check no one was coming and then just as quickly moved back in. He grabbed his cat from behind the box and opened the lid of it to see if it was empty. There were some supplies inside but enough room for his cat to hide, so he placed him in.

No sooner had he replaced the lid, than Zelenka and a couple of other scientists walked in. Zelenka's mouth dropped open when he saw the damage, "It's going to take a miracle to fix this."

Rodney turned round at the sound of Zelenka's voice, keeping his hands down on the closed lid. "Just as well you've got me then."

------

The personnel had returned to the Gate Room after Ford had found them, even though they couldn't do much with the power down. At least the room no longer felt like a ghost town with just him and Elizabeth sitting in her office and the security guard positioned outside.

"You know John, I've got two new guards posted outside my office and down by the Gate. And now the personnel are back at their stations… so why don't you go and join the search team?"

John was so busy watching the Gate for any signs of activity that he hadn't heard what Elizabeth said.

She shook her head, then walked round her desk and tapped his shoulder, "Earth to John…?"

John snapped out of his concentration and looked in her general direction, we're not on Earth," he teased.

"It was a figure of speech."

"I know."

"Look, why don't you go and join the search team? We'll have more of a chance finding the other Wraith with more people looking for him and at the moment it feels like Fort Knox in here."

"That's the general idea."

Just then Teyla came running up to them.

They both looked at her as she crossed the threshold into her office.

"Doctor Weir, Major. Doctor McKay has found the cause of the problem and is at this moment fixing it, but he said it could take quiet a number of hours. Also, I should point out, from what I saw it looks like sabotage."

Both John and Elizabeth looked at each other in disbelief.

John was the first to speak directing the question at Elizabeth, "why would anyone do that? Surely we don't have a collaborator on the base? We only just met the Wraith."

"What other reason could it be, Major, the fact that the Wraith came through the minute the power went down…? Either that or the Wraith just picked a really good time to attack."

Just then the city shock and the sound of an explosion ripped through the corridors and reached the Control Room.

**TBC**


	14. Scene Two: Act Four

John and Teyla quickly rushed out the office, John indicating to Elizabeth to stay put. Then they ran down the corridor in the direction the noise came from and bumped into Ford. "Sir," he said, "I was just coming to you, one of the guards told me the explosion came from a Generator Room close by."

They made their way to the room and sure enough the signs of an explosion were evident. Smoke and flames poured out the room. Fire crews had just reached the area and began tackling the blaze.

John kept his mouth covered with his hands to prevent himself choking on the smoke. He looked at Ford, who was holding a life signs detector, and snatched it from him.

"It's no good, sir. The Wraith is masking it's location."

Teyla looked at Ford. "The same way it is blocking our radio transmissions?"

"Could be."

John handed it back to him. "This is just great. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack and the lighting sure doesn't help."

"Well, you know what they say about Earth workmanship."

"Very funny, Ford."

"Sorry, sir."

"There's got to be away to track this Wraith down."

Just then Teyla came up with an idea. Something Rodney said earlier reminded her, "John what about Sedge? Rodney believes she can probably sense the Wraith coming before we can even hear him."

Ford interrupted her, "Plus, dogs have a good sense of smell."

John looked at each of them in turn and then waved his fingers at them. "That could work. Come on, Rodney has Sedge."

**TBC**


	15. Scene Two: Act Five

**Okay last chapter was a little short, so I thought you can have this next chapter to go with it.**

They made it to the Power Room and saw Zelenka and a couple of other scientists working on the problem, with Rodney.

John spotted Sedge sitting on a box in the far corner of the room. "Rodney, mind if we borrow Sedge?"

Rodney looked at him. "Be my guest."

"At least then it will be quiet in here," added Zelenka, as Rodney went back to work, "She hasn't stopped barking since we arrived, something about that box seems to have caught her attention."

John's curiosity peaked, "Really…?"

He walked over to Sedge. "Mind if I take a look, girl?"

Rodney's head sprung up and he saw Sedge jump off, "Umm, wait, Major…"

But Rodney was too late to stop him, because John had already opened the lid. Rodney's Cat looked at him and started meowing. John looked at Rodney who had an innocent boyish look on his face, and then he turned to look at the damage done in the room, before turning back to Rodney's Cat. John's face started to go red as he was beginning to realise what was going on, "McKAY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

**TBC**


	16. Scene Two: Act Six

Thanks again for the Reviews everyone.

If anyone is interested, I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader for my other stories. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks.

In the mean time here's Scene Two: Act Six for this story - Enjoy.

* * *

"I… well… umm… I… I don't have one." McKay answered, looking down at his feet like a told off School Boy.

John glared, "You know, Elizabeth is sitting in her office right now thinking this is sabotage, considering how it coincided with the Wraith's appearance. But from where I'm standing it's a completely different story isn't it? I guess the Wraith just got lucky after all."

McKay was lost for words and he watched as Teyla lifted his cat out the box.

The other scientists stared on in disbelief, all waiting to have a go at Rodney for making them work overtime.

"When this is over, you can explain and apologise to Elizabeth for this and consider yourself grounded till I say otherwise," finished the Major.

Rodney stood there with his mouth open as John, Teyla and Ford left the room. Teyla was still holding his cat and Sedge followed behind. He then noticed the other scientists were rounding on him.

**TBC**


	17. Scene Two: Act Seven

Teyla had left John and Ford to search for the Wraith with Sedge and promised she would catch up with them shortly. She walked up to Elizabeth's office with Rodney's cat in her arms. Elizabeth looked up, surprised by this as Teyla let him go on top of her desk. "We found the culprit."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Teyla.

"He had ripped out the wires connected to the ZPM power drive. I won't say much more. Rodney is supposed to explain and apologise for everything."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. This was the last thing she expected. _'How could one cat cause so much chaos?' _she thought. "What is the situation the ZPM drive system?"

"Still on going."

"Okay, I'll take Rodney's cat back to his room and lock him up, seeing as I've got nothing else to do at the moment apart from worry. I'll let you get back and help John and the others."

"Is that wise? John asked for you to stay here."

"I can't stay here forever, don't worry, I'll have a security detail with me."

"Very well. I'll see you later."

With that, Teyla walked out. Elizabeth picked up Rodney's cat from the desk, and followed her as she left the room, the two guards assigned to her trailing along behind.

**TBC**


	18. Scene Two: Act Eight

I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let you have this chapter as well.

* * *

John and Ford had followed Sedge for what seemed like ages. Teyla had caught up with them some time ago and she noticed Ford was carrying a piece of Wraith material they had retrieved from the dead Wraith. They had hoped Sedge would be able pick up a scent with it, to help them find the other one still at large.

It was then that another explosion sounded, this time coming from the vicinity of the living quarters in front of them. Screams echoed through the corridors as everyone in the area rushed out of their rooms. John's team ran forward only to see the Wraith walk out of the smoke. John lifted his P-90 and fired everything he had.

Once the Wraith had fallen, they walked up to him. Sedge sniffed something he was holding and Ford bent down to pick it up.

It was a small cylinder-shaped device, which was emitting a low noise. John looked at it as Ford turned it round in his hand and immediately realised what it was. "A jamming device - smash it, Ford."

Ford placed it back on the ground and stepped on it.

At that moment John's radio crackled into life, just in time to hear someone call for a medical team near Rodney's quarters.

Teyla heard it and her face went white, remembering Elizabeth was dropping off Rodney's cat and she quickly ran in that direction, with John and Ford following behind.

They met Elizabeth on the other side of the flames, thankfully okay even though her face was covered in black soot. But one guard wasn't so lucky; he was caught underneath the rubble. The other guard looked like he had been in a fight with the Wraith.

John walked up to Elizabeth, "I thought I asked you to stay put?"

Just then the main lights came on and Rodney's voice came in over the intercom, "All systems working again."

"I couldn't stay put forever Major, besides if Rodney's cat hadn't called out in time, I would be dead – he sensed the Wraith long before we did. The guard behind me tried to disarm him, whilst he pushed me away, but got caught in the explosion." Elizabeth pointed to the guard under the rubble.

Ford showed her the smashed remains of the jamming device, "We found this, the Wraith was using this it to block transmissions."

Elizabeth still had hold of Rodney's cat. "I guess that just leaves us with one last problem… what to do with this little terror."

* * *

Well, I couldn't let the cat get the blame for everything :D.

Officially this was the last chapter, for this instalment, but I might just have one more for you.

Just a quick reminder. If anyone is interested, I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader for my other stories. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
